


It's a Werewolf Thing

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookstores, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “Every morning, you walk in and inhale deeply, then walk back out. Seriously, just buy something already.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



“He’s back again.”

Stiles looked up at Kira’s voice, moving to the front of the counter. The guy was back again, looked ridiculously handsome in a floral button up and tight jeans. He had a jaw and cheekbones to die for and Stiles bent forward slightly, leaning his elbow on the counter and cupping his chin in his hand, mirroring Kira’s pose.

Together, they watched him take one step further into the store, glance around at all the shelves of books before blue eyes settled on Stiles. He and Kira both lifted their other hand, fluttering their fingers in a wave. The guy blinked, took a deep breath, and then turned and walked out again, the bell chiming a jaunty note as the door swung shut. 

It was the same thing he’d done for five consecutive days now. Yesterday, he’d done it again in the afternoon. Stiles hadn’t been there for that, but Kira had been eager to tell him about it.

“I think he likes you,” Kira said, straightening to rearrange the magazines on the counter.

Stiles snorted. “What gives you that idea?”

She nudged him with her elbow. “Stiles, he always looks right at you and his cheeks go all pink. I think he likes your scent. It’s cute.”

Stiles glanced over. “You think it’s a werewolf thing?”

“No shit.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but the bell interrupted them. He looked over, surprised to see the guy had come back. Once again, he took a step in, a frustrated frown on his face, and Stiles decided enough was enough. 

“Hey,” he said. “Can I help you?”

The frown deepened. “What?” 

_Oh_ , but he was cute.

“Every morning, you walk in and inhale deeply, then walk back out. Seriously, just buy something already.”

“I...” He visibly collected himself, a smile stealing over his mouth. “I’m not here for a book.”

“My scent, right? Is that a werewolf thing or a ‘I wanna kiss you all over’ thing?” 

If Stiles’ brazenness or knowledge that the guy was a werewolf surprised him, to his credit, he didn’t show it. He just grinned, finally approaching the counter.

“Both, I think. I’m Jackson.”

“Stiles,” he leaned against the counter, fingers lightly touching Jackson’s. “And you can pick me up at seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - I'm currently accepting prompts :)


End file.
